Baryonic Shielding
Baryonic Shielding is a technology on the Science and Exploration technology tree. It allows Curiosities of Level 3 to be detected and Curiosities of Level 2 to be investigated with Advanced Scanners, allows ships to travel between planets without using star-lanes with Warp Drive and allows the colonization of Savannah type Planets. It also unlocks the Piggyback hacking program. "While there are some particles that can pass through plasma shielding, this improved version prevents penetration by any baryon particle (primarily neutrons and protons)." Note * Add notes regarding which races get a unique version of this technology. * Add who knows this technology from the start of the game. * Replace "Food" with food icon, etc. using Icons * Political Impact: Ecologists. Advanced Scanners *Sets the Curiosity Detection Level to 3. *Sets the Curiosity Expedition Power to 2. "Higher energy, better data capture and analysis, and sensitivity to a wider spectrum of radiation give newe scanning technology a superior chance at discovering what the eye cannot see." Piggyback (Offensive Hacking Program) * When hacking this node: -30% Bandwidth Cost on Hacking Programs Cost 15 Bandwidth "Piggyback on the existing infrastructure located at this node -- natural or artificial -- to reduce Bandwidth costs of any offensive programs used in this operation." Warp Drive *Unlocks Free Movement for all Ships "The math is not easy, but it is possible to create a warp 'bubble' around a starship, and accelerate it by compressing spate-time in front of the bubble while expanding space-time behind. Though there are difficulties in navigation and maneuvering, it provides a way to move independently between stars." Colonize Savannah *Allows the colonization of Savannah-type Planets. "Occasional megafauna can make colonizing Savannah-type planets a difficult endeavor--no one likes to deal with aggressive beasts with sharpened claws, tails, talons, or unknown appendages before breakfast, after all--but by and large these worlds are easy ones on which to plant roots." Aurigan Shielding (Vaulters Affinity) This faction-specific technology replaces Warp Drive with Basic Fold Drive. "Arcane technologies discovered beneath Auriga, coupled with extensive data collected during the voyage on the Argosy, has led Vaulter scientists to develop improved shielding technology." Basic Fold Drive * +25% Prove vision range on Empire * Unlocks Free Movement for all Ships "This is a basic form of Vaulter drive technology, freeing them from the necessity to use starlanes and cosmic string technology. Instead, Vaulter ships move directly between stars through a series of limited metaverse folds." Baryonic Shielding (Continuum Sculptors Affinity) This faction-specific technology has no changes beyond flavor text. "While Riftborn understanding of plasmas improves each cycles, there are some particles that can pass through plasma shielding. This improved version prevents penetration by any baryon particle (primarily neutrons and protons)." Baryonic Shielding (Unfallen Affinity) This faction-specific technology changes Colonize Savannah to give it a cost of 3 Turns to colonize the system, after it has been vined by a Vine Ship. "While there are some particles that can pass through plasma shielding and other Unfallen defenses, this improved version prevents penetration by any baryon particle (primarily neutrons and protons)." Category:Technology Category:Unfallen Category:Riftborn